


no one cares, there's no one there

by Mario



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, harry is suffering, louis is an asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario/pseuds/Mario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри ненавидит красный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one cares, there's no one there

В ванной темно и мокро. Холодный кафель обжигает лопатки, давит на затылок и ягодицы. Лезвие в пальцах скользкое и красное. Оно выскальзывает из рук, Гарри пытается словить его, но только режет подушечки. Порезы почти сразу начинают кровоточить и ныть, но эта боль не такая. Это боль не такая острая, не такая резкая. Эта боль почти не чувствуется. 

Пол ванной мокрый и скользкий. Белый кафель покраснел, стыки между плитками побагровели. Там следы от ладоней Гарри, от его пальцев, от его ступней и спины. Гарри кладет руку на пол, опирается на нее. Он хочет встать, но у него нет сил. Мышцы напрягаются, его тело дрожит от холода и боли, ему бы поскорее перебраться в ванну, но он не может. Пол скользкий.

Руки скользят, Гарри пытается вцепиться за хоть что-то, но у него не получается. Ему нужно встать. Ему нужно перелезть в ванну. Ему нужно закрыть глаза и согреться. Ему нельзя оставаться на полу. Иначе кровь с его порезов на бедрах и ребрах потом не отмыть от пола. Иначе мама заметит. Иначе мама увидит нечто странное. Иначе мама узнает.

Гарри холодно. У него болит кожа, болят ребра и болят бедра. Он чувствует, как что-то липкое и алое ползет по его коже, что это теплое. Ему не нравится это тепло. Гарри слышит собственный всхлип. Его щеки мокрые. Пол под ним мокрый и красный. Гарри жмурится и вытирает лицо. Его щеки теперь – мокрые и красные. Гарри ненавидит красный. 

Перед глазами темно. Гарри моргает несколько раз, его взгляд расфокусирован, его губы не сомкнуты. Его рот приоткрыт, его рот пересох. Ему тяжело дышать. Перед глазами темно, и Гарри знает, что свет он не выключал. Он знает, что глаза его открыты. Он теряет сознание. Но ему нельзя. Он не может отключиться на полу. Не может. У него вскрытые раны на ребрах и бедрах. Там, где никто не заметит. Если только он сам не покажет их. Если только их не увидят, пока он гол и без сознания. 

Ему нужно встать.

Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то позвонил. Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то его вытащил. Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то заботился.

Ему нужно, чтобы его вернули обратно. Чтобы все эти порезы на его теле перестали кровоточить. Чтобы его одели в теплый свитер, напоили горячим чаем и завернули в мягкое одеяло. Чтобы его держали в объятьях, пока он спит. Он хочет так много всего, но..

он не нужен никому.

Нет никого, кто хотел бы залечить его порезы. Нет никого, кто целовал бы его ресницы и подбородок. Нет никого, кто будил бы его рано утром просто из-за того, что «посмотри, как прекрасен рассвет». 

Ни у кого нет таких пронзительно-голубых глаз, ни у кого нет такой растрепанной челки, ни у кого нет таких нежных рук, как у Луи.

Луи. Луи. Луи.

Гарри смеется. Его смех ненастоящий. Его вырывают из него. Гарри сам вырывает этот смех из себя. Но по его лицу текут слезы, на еще щеках засыхают корки крови, у него болят ребра и бедра. У него болит сердце. А пол холодный и скользкий, с разводами крови и воды. Гарри нужно встать.

Ему нужно встать, чтобы кто-то протянул ему руку. Чтобы кто-то протянул ему руку, помог подняться. Чтобы кто-то смыл кровь с его тела. Чтобы кто-то заклеил его раны пластырем. Чтобы кто-то согрел его. Чтобы кто-то обнял его. Чтобы кто-то ткнулся бы ему в шею. Чтобы кто-то запретил ему это.

Не кто-то. Луи.

ЛуиЛуиЛуи. 

Луи.  
Луи.  
Лу.

Как молитва. Приди и спаси. Приди и спаси. Приди.

\- Приди. Выломай дверь. Наори на меня. Вытащи меня.

Голос Гарри охрип. Слова выбираются с тихим присвистом. Он заболеет и умрет. Он умрет не от потери крови или переохлаждения. Он умрет от того, что слишком слаб. Что он недостаточно силен.

Он умрет. Но ему холодно, ему больно, и ему страшно.

Гарри ненавидит красный, но он повсюду. Он на его руках, он на его бедрах, он на его животе и его боках. Красный на его лице, красный в его голове. Так. Много. Красного. 

Но никто не придет. Луи не будет звонить ему. Луи не будет приходить к нему. Луи не будет целовать его на ночь и по утрам. Луи не будет делать ему чай без сахара. Луи не будет наблюдать за ним спящим. Луи не будет промывать его раны. Луи не будет говорить, что они пройдут. Луи не будет целовать его ребра. Луи не будет класть свою голову Гарри на плечо.

Пол холодный. Кафель скользкий, с красными, бледно-розовыми, прозрачными разводами на нем. В ванной темно.

Гарри хочет флуоксетина. Гарри хочет, чтобы боль прошла. Гарри хочет, чтобы Луи вернулся. 

Гарри хочет так много. Но никого нет. Никто не волнуется.


End file.
